A Tale of Two Centaurs
by HighlanderQueen
Summary: The story of Zylli's view of Oreius and what happens when they both open their hearts. OFC & Oreius. Chapter 13 finally up!
1. A beginning to our story

PREQUEL

My name is Zylli and I served in Aslan's Army of Narnia during the battle of Beruna. I, like my other female centaur comrades, stood as archers on the battlefield lead by King Edmund. Much depended on us when King Peter ordered the retreat, we were to provide cover as they made their way to better positions. We fired our arrows true, for we knew our Kings and our General could not accept failure. Not one arrow missed its target as the enemy, the White Witch, made her way closer and turning one of my centaur comrades to stone after the other. My duty was to my people, and upon seeing our General turned to stone, we all knew that if it didn't end here we were all stone.

The Witch had taken out the one centaur that was unmatched in battle, second only to Aslan himself. I knew that I had to lead them, our archers, for it was my duty being the second to Oreius. Duty always came before self. I could never let personal feelings or situations come in the way of what I was doing. If I did, well then I may not be telling you this now. But I refuse to dwell on the subject. I still feel uncomfortable about it, so let's talk about what happened when the great evil was defeated. Instead of spending my time training and marching on the parade grounds with my peers, I had to find another way to spend my new found free time, which came in great abundance.

I found myself bored and anxious to have a part again, a part in some military manor, in some form of duty. It was the only way I could be satisfied with myself and feel satisfaction from my leaders. Fortunately, duty came back into play when I chose to continue to serve as a guard and mentor to our Queens, Susan and Lucy. I followed them and watched them grow for a year before I let myself become close to them on a friendship level. It has been three years since then and I have developed the same quirky behavior as they posses. At least, that is what they tell me.

* * *

The Fifth Year of the Golden Age

It was a lovely day, as it is in Narnia. Queen Susan and Lucy decided to spend the afternoon in the orchards and gardens. I was happy enough with the idea. My poor legs are so tired of this marble flooring anyway. I need grass under my hooves and the feel of the outdoors and the feel of the wind through my auburn hair. It had been a long time since I had run through the forests; I needed to stretch my legs. When we reached the orchards, we began to pick fruit in season. I kept a slight eye on the queens knowing that there was no more threat to them due to the fact that there were armed guard around the grounds and all those in service of the White Witch had been slain.

We had been picking fruit for a couple hours when the sound approaching hoof beats was heard coming in our direction. I was on my hind legs at the time, reaching for a piece of fruit that Queen Lucy wanted but couldn't reach. When I came back down, I turned to see General Oreius. He was just as I remembered him from our last meeting five years ago. He was as close as one could have as a friend in such times as those. We grew up together, and one could say we would have had feelings for each other if duty didn't have to come first. He looked calm and relaxed. The calm part I was used to, but not the relaxed bit. However, it was a nice look for him; it made him more appealing.

I bowed respectively and he did the same to the Queens and to myself. He announced that the High King Peter and King Edmund wished to speak to with the Queens. I was told to wait there a continue on with picking fruit and if they didn't return soon, I was released for the afternoon to do as I please and so I was left alone with Oreius. He looked at me and his look was almost sheepish. I did my best to smile back. The best I could do was a small grin. I nodded my head and went back to picking fruit. He continued to stand there, looking at me and he would shift the dirt under his hooves every now and then. It was as if he wanted to say something but didn't have the nerve. 'Funny,' I thought, 'for a general to stand before me with no nerve to speak with me.' Well I hate uncomfortable silences. So I attempted to break it. I spoke without turning to look at him.

"General Oreius, is there some way I could aid you?" He coughs, clearing his throat, almost taken back by the sound of my voice

"You have changed, Commander Zylli."

"Really? How so?"

"You do not seem so…rigid." He inhales sharply and I turn to him and give him a little smirk. He then continues, "Forgive me. I did not mean for it to sound that way." I smile to myself and turn back to what I was doing.

"I understood you perfectly, General. There was no need for you to apologize."

He exhaled a sigh of relief and then he resumed his powerful presence. Standing tall both hands on the hilts of his swords, no sign of emotion, almost as if he has forgotten his little display of shyness. I just roll my eyes and smile.

"Beautiful weather, is it not?"

Ah, so he wants to be pleasant and distant. I can do that.

"Yes, General. However, I have seen far more glorious days."

I turn to see a smile on his face and a look in his eyes that seemed to say he was up for a good challenge, but since we were noble creatures, he would refrain. For now. Little did we know, a challenge was exactly what we were.


	2. Stubborn Love

To my reviewers: Thanks so much! You have been lovely. Especially Sashenka Greenleaf. You have been a doll!

Forgive me. I forgot to make a disclaimer last time. I would like to sadly announce that I do not own nor have I ever owned or have been involved with The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe or C.S. Lewis or any of the characters created for the story. The only character I own is Zylli. That doesn't mean I won't play with Oreius from time to time.

Chapter Two

The Queens never came back that afternoon. I believe their Majesties did this on purpose. I honestly do. Oh, if they weren't my Kings and Queens….

"Are you alright?"

I jerked my head towards Oreius. I gave a small smile and looked back up at the stars we were under.

"I am fine, Oreius. Thank you. I was just thinking."

"From what I could see, your thoughts were plentiful."

"Yes, they were."

It had been a long afternoon. Each of us had caught up on what the other had gone through since we had last seen each other. We were now just sitting here, talking nonsense every now and then or reading the stars to each other.

Just because we were now spending time together like old times didn't make me feel any more comfortable about it. I still felt strange around him and I could somehow tell that he was just as uncomfortable as I.

"I have to say, Zylli, you fought well during the war."

"That thought was rather random, Oreius."

His body rumbled with a chuckle and he looked back up at the stars.

"I suppose it was. But you must know that compliments from me are not a normal occurrence."

"I know that all too well. You were quite hard to please while growing up."

"Yes. I suppose I was."

More awkward silence.

"Zylli?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you ever hear the rumor that we were destined for each other?"

"No, I have not. If you think about it though, I have spent everyday of the past 4 years in service. I do not have time for rumors."

"I understand completely. Still, what do you think of the matter?"

"Of our being destined for eachother?"

"Yes."

"It is a thought that will fester. But I cannot dwell on it now Oreius."

"Are you reading the stars to see what tomorrow will bring?" He said this with a cheeky grin.

"Yes. And from what I can see, it will be a tiring day. Our dear Queens will keep me rather busy."

He chuckles once more and we talk about the war and fighting strategies.

We kept talking and we didn't realize we were being watched.

"They can be rather stubborn."

"Lu, you need to realize that they have come quite far in the past few hours. You know how centaurs are. It can take years for them to fall in love."

"Yes, that is true, Susan."

"But think of it this way, when they do fall for one another, it will be a kind of love that no creature will be able to duplicate."


	3. Realization

DISCLAIMER THINGIE!

I don't own Narnia. I don't own Oreius (falls over, weeping). I only own Zylli. Sorry. HA. You can't sue me!

Well, to my few reviewers: I LOVE YOU! You all have been great. Sashenka Greenleaf, you have been a real inspiration! Everyone! Go read her fanfic, A Centaurs Tale. You'll love it!

Chapter Three

It has been three months since that fateful day when Oreius and I met again. Their Majesties (The Conspirators!) are to sail away on diplomatic business tomorrow. Thanks to the Mane of Aslan I don't have to go. I hate ships. They are too cramped and I can never get what they call "sea legs." How can anyone get those?

But the event isn't all happy. I have been chosen to guard the throne. That, alone, is wonderful. It's quite an honor! But I will not be alone. The Kings have chosen Oreius to guard the thrones as well. "To give a gentlemanly view of matters" they say. Yeah, that's probably what they are trying to achieve. (Did you notice the hint of sarcasm there? I hope so.)

THE DAY OF DEPARTURE

Their Majesties look sad to be leaving. I can understand that. I hear no other country can compare to ours. I wouldn't want to leave if I knew that where I was headed would be terrible.

Queen Lucy wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me tightly. This is rather awkward, not only due to the height difference, but because my Queens hardly ever give me affection like this. The most I have ever gotten from them was a new hairstyle.

She lets go and looks up at me with sad eyes.

"I will miss you, Zylli."

"And I will miss Your Highness as well. Do not fret, My Queen. All will be well until your return. I will make sure of it."

She nods and sulks off to her brothers.

Queen Susan comes up to me next. She isn't quite sure what to do. Poor dear. I know she isn't one for affection like her sister. I bow the best I could for her.

"Zylli, you will behave, won't you?"

I smirk at her remark and attempt to lighten the mood.

"My dear Queen Susan, I will restrain myself from sitting in your throne. And sleeping in your bed."

She laughs heartily and shakes her head in humor.

"We all will miss you greatly, Zylli. Do you think you can keep busy for 6 months?"

"I am sure I will manage, My Queen."

My farewell to the Kings aren't as heart wrenching as my farewell to the Queens. So I will spare you the useless information and move on.

I stand on the dock, still watching the retreating ship. It is little more than a small dot on the horizon now. I'm not sure why I didn't leave with the crowd. I suppose I just needed to breathe in and enjoy my new found "freedom".

Well, I enjoyed it as long as I could.

I have to say, hooves are easily heard on docks. I knew right away Oreius was coming. Oh well. I won't fight it. I might as well get used to it. Besides, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I don't find him as intruding as I did three months ago.

"I cannot believe they are gone already."

"Yes. It was a sad event. But their return will come swiftly enough." I say with a small hint of a smile.

"You and I are to spend a great amount of time together."

"Yes, Oreius, I know."

"Are you overly upset about the arrangement?"

"Well, not overly." I say as I turn to him with a sarcastic smirk on my face.

He laughs a glorious laugh and shakes his head.

"You are really something, you know that?"

"Well, if I was not something, I would be nothing."

Well, we have been stewards of the thrones for almost a month now. Spending time with Oreius isn't all that bad. My goodness, did I just say that? I truly believe I'm going insane. I'll tell you why I believe this to be true. We were walking in the orchards when it happened.

"What was it like Oreius?"

"What was what like?"

"Being turned into stone, what was it like?"

"Hmm. That is quite the question. It is hard to describe."

"Could you try?"

His body resonates with a chuckle. He pauses mid-stride to ponder. Then he continues walking.

"Well, it is something like going to sleep, I suppose."

"Oh."

"And I suppose it is like dying. You just enter a state of nothingness."

"I see. I do hope I never experience it."  
"That is my wish as well. But I doubt you will have to fret. The White Witch is dead."

I nod and look at him as he walks. I am surprised to find myself strangely attracted to him. I have never noticed it before. But then, I have made it a habit not to look at him that much for too long. I'm not sure why.

He is the definition of a powerhouse. His built arms, torso and lower-body ripple with muscle with every step. He has an incredible air of pride and a sense humility. The sun shone off of his ebony hair. I almost wanted to touch him, just to see if he was real.

He then jerked me back to reality.

"Should we read the stars this evening?"

"That would be wonderful."

He looks at me and gives me a smile. One that I'm not too sure I understand. But there is one thing I know.

I have fallen for this Centaur.


	4. Reflection and Love

DISCLAIMER: I am here to announce that Oreius, or anything else that is part of Narnia, is not mine. I only own Zylli and her quirky-ness. But I do bring Oreius out to play every now and then….

Thanks to my reviewers! Sashenka Greenleaf, you have been wonderful. Always prompt with your reviews. And I thank the others too! I wouldn't be inspired without each and every one of you!

Forgive me for not updating sooner. Life is getting hectic and I haven't had a moment to write something. And the Writer's Block that I've been suffering from hasn't helped any…

* * *

Chapter 4

The past few months have been busy. I rarely have time to myself anymore. Between serving and guarding the Thrones and my country and talking to Oreius, who has time for a life? Not me.

Today was a slow day. Oreius was out and about, doing….whatever it is he does. So, I had a few moments to reflect. With this in mind, I decided to wander around the Throne Hall. As I walked around, I looked at the Four Thrones. Empty. They almost looked cold. I ran my fingers over the carvings and thought back to when I first saw the Four Majesties.

* * *

It was a beautiful day. Unlike any we had had for as long as I could remember. Well, think of it this way, we had just had a 100 year winter. I was to watch for something. I was instructed to aid our new Kings and Queens. I had stood in one spot for almost a day, just waiting.  
It was around three in the afternoon when I saw them. There were three creatures, unlike any I had ever seen before. Waddling next to them were the Beavers. I smiled at the sight of the cute couple.  
The tallest, who I now know is King Peter, walked up to me slowly. He almost looked scared. But there was something else in his eyes. Hidden power, pride, and strength. I immediately admired and respected him.

"Excuse me, will you show us the way to Aslan?"

I nodded and looked at the other two. One is small, she looked at me with a small smile. She, too, had a power and beauty about her that I admired. The taller girl looked almost defiant. She also looked scared, but quite sure of herself.  
I led them through the camp, passing fauns, other centaurs, bears, cats, dogs, and the like. The Three looked around in wonder. I overheard the small exchange between the two girls.

"Why are they all staring at us?"

"Maybe they think YOU look funny."

I could hear the girl's smile in her comment. I came to adore Queen Lucy because of that moment.  
After I had led them through the camp, we came to Oreius. I kept walking and stood next to him. The group I had led stopped and stared at him in awe. No surprise. He wasn't wearing armour or a shirt. If I wasn't so enthralled with my duty to my country at the time, I would have also been staring at him.

"We have come to see Aslan."

I look at Oreius and he looks toward Aslan's tent. We all bow in respect to the Great Lion. I notice the Three are confused.  
His Excellency slowly came out of his tent and looked lovingly on all who were there. The Three bowed and Aslan welcomed them.  
The next thing I knew, things became bitter.

"He…betrayed them, your Majesty."

"Then he has betrayed us all!"

"Peace Oreius."

Aslan keeps talking. I knew that I should listen in respect, but I had never seen Oreius grow so cold before. All I could do was look at him. His focus would shift from their Majesties to the ground. He looked so frustrated. I wanted to help him, but I couldn't. It was in this moment that I began to see him differently. But I shoved those feelings away. No. I couldn't have feelings for anyone. Duty came first. All was for my country.

* * *

My thoughts were brought back to reality with the sound of hooves, clipping on the marble floor.

"I do not like these floors. Do you, Zylli?"

"No, Oreius. I hate them just as much as you do. Perhaps more."

"What do you propose we do about it?"

"We should run away."

He then laughs one of his hearty laughs that I love so much. He shakes his head at me and walks toward me.

"If we run away, who will take care of the Thrones?"

"Well, I suppose we cannot just leave them…"

He smiles and waits for me to finish.

"…We should get the Beavers or Tumnus."

He chuckles.

"Zylli, you are an amazing bringer of light to my days. I'm afraid that the plan will not work. We could go and sit under the stars to read for awhile…"

"I suppose that will suffice," I say with a grin.

We just sat under the stars. We don't really read them anymore. We spend most of our time just sitting and talking. Lately, though, he has been playing with my hair. We also don't sit so far apart anymore.

"Oreius?"

"Hmm?"

"I have been thinking."  
"What about?"

"About that rumor you told me about. Could I hear the story of us now?"

His body rumbles in a soft chuckle.

"Of course, Zylli."

"Oreius?"

"Yes?"

"Could you hold me while you talk? I'm cold."

"Of course, my light. Of course."


	5. Things move quickly

DISCLAIMER: Narnia: not mine. Oreius: again, he's not mine. Zylli: totally mine.

To my reviewers:

I need reviews! If I don't get any, I won't have the inspiration to update!

Sashenka Greenleaf, you have been a real sweetheart. I look forward to more reviews from you!

* * *

Chapter 5

The Gryphons have announced that their Royal Majesties are returning. Good thing too. I've spent too much time alone with Oreius. And Tumnus, the poor dear, has been fretting and pining for Queen Lucy for months now. I honestly think those two need to have a long talk.

I went out to the docks to watch for their ship. I also needed space to think. Everything was happening too fast. We needed to slow down. Yes, I knew I had fallen for him, but I didn't want one of us to get hurt. My kind wasn't supposed to fall in love this fast…but Oreius did tell me about what he had read about us.

"Did you know that we have been destined for each other for our entire lives?"

"No, I did not. When and where did you learn this?"

"I have read the stars for years, Zylli. I have known it my entire life."

"Why is it that I never saw it?"

"How deep did you look?"

"Only far enough to know things of the Kings and Queens. I did not look for anything else."

"That is why, but our story grows stronger with every passing day."

"What will happen to us, Oreius? What is our story? Please, tell me."

"Our souls are to entwine. We are bound for all eternity. We will live long and happy lives together, if we wish to follow the stars' plans."

"Do you wish it, Oreius?"  
"More than anything. Do you?"

"If it means eternal happiness and the chance to hear your laugh forever, than I wish it more than life itself."

I smile as I finish remembering that night. We had officially declared our love for each other. We sat there all night. He played with my hair, putting braids and celtic knots in it. I sat there and enjoyed the feeling of his powerfully gentle hands in my hair. That was it then. I will let our story unfold.

I look up and see the Royal Ship coming toward the dock. It is still far off, but I can see the Lion on the sails. I grin and impish grin and run back to the Cair Paravel to tell Tumnus and Oreius that they were returning.

* * *

"There it is, Lucy! Can you see the flags on the towers? Oh, I have missed it so much!"

"Yes, Susan! I see it! I am very curious to see what has happened between those two. I can hardly bear it!"

"You two. Honestly. I doubt anything happened."  
"Oh, Peter, you are such sourpuss," Susan smirked.

"Only because you find it annoying. Honestly though, I think I may be just as curious as you two."  
"What do you think, Ed?" Lucy asked.

"I have cautious optimism."

* * *

"Oreius! Oreius, where are you? They have returned! Quickly! They are almost here!"

"Really? Alright, we should meet them!"

We arrived at the dock and found that they would be at least another half an hour before they landed. We decided to sit and enjoy each other's company while we waited.

"Why do you think the stars paired us?"

"I am not sure. I am happy, though. Are you?"

"Very much so. I think that their Majesties put us up to this though. They will take all of the credit."

Oreius laughs. I love it when he does that. It's so glorious and lovely. I wish there was something glorious about me, just so everything wouldn't be so one-sided in our relationship.

"Well, light of my life, what do you suggest we do?"

"Why do I have to do all of the planning?" I grin.

"Because you are a genius and I am the higher ranking officer."

"Oh, very well then."

There was a long pause.

"Well, Zylli? Have you thought of anything?"

He's smirking at me. He knows I can't come up with anything good.

"We could run away."

"What is it with you and running away?" he laughs.

"We could let them win…"

"Are you giving in? I am not against it, mind you. I am just shocked."

"Yes. I am giving in. To you, to them , to everything."

"Really?"

"Yes, Oreius."

"You are sure?"

"More than I have ever been about anything."

Another long pause.

"Marry me."


	6. Happiness and Frustration

DISCLAIMER: If you haven't figured it out by now, I don't own anything in Narnia and I don't own Oreius. The only thing that I claim is Zylli.

To my Reviewers: I NEED MORE REVIEWS! The ones I have received are insanely lovely. I thank each and every one of you. I hope you like this chapter...it was difficult.

* * *

Chapter 6

I looked at him in awe. He asked me to marry him and he meant it. I was just about to answer when…  
"Pardon me, your Graces."  
We looked over to see one of the Gryphons smiling sheepishly.  
"The ship is docking. Do you not wish to see?"  
"Alright, we will be right there."  
He left and I once again look at Oreius.  
"It's alright, Zylli. We can talk about this later. Their Majesties come first and foremost."  
"Oh, Oreius," I smile sadly as he takes my hand and helps me stand, "could we talk about this tonight?"  
"Of course, my love."  
I smile and we trot over to the docks.

* * *

We push the recent events to the side and greet the Kings and Queens happily.  
"Zylli! Oh, have we missed you!"  
"I have missed you as well, dear Queen Lucy."  
She looks around and then looks back up at me and whispers, "Zylli, did anything 'special' happen while we were away?"  
I smirk at her.  
"My dear Queen, I caught on to you actions well before you started performing them." I laugh, " And there is a chance that something did happen. But I will have to make you wait until later."  
She gave a little snort of disappointment and nodded.  
"Yes. Now is not the time, I suppose."  
She smiles at me, winks, and then moves on to greet her friend Tumnus. I smiled at the two.

* * *

I decided I needed to bathe. I felt grimy after today's activities. I was in the river closest to Cair Paravel when I heard someone approaching.  
"Is it alright that I am here, Zylli? I can leave, if you are uncomfortable."  
I turned my head as best as I could to him, without turning around.  
"The question is, my beloved, are you uncomfortable?" I do not mind that you are here."  
I went back to my bathing and Oreius entered the water. Very slowly. He stammered as he spoke, an unusual thing, but highly attractive nonetheless.  
"Well, um…I do not…well…you see…"  
"Oreius?"  
"Y-yes?"  
"Get over here, you big oaf."  
He continues to walk slowly toward me. Finally he is standing next to me. I decided to cover myself for the time being. Just to keep him somewhat comfortable.  
"Oreius, you really should get used to the idea of seeing me like this."  
"What are you saying? Are you saying…"  
"I am saying 'yes', Oreius. I accept and I do so happily."  
He looked at me and smiled the biggest smile that his face would allow. Ah, yes. I love making him happy.  
He moves closer to me and lightly takes my face in his hands.  
It was then that I received my first kiss from Oreius. Let's just say, there were plenty more kisses that night. But, let me also say, nothing explicit happened. Sorry.

* * *

The next morning came. It was as lovely as ever. I walked into the Great Throne Hall with a smile on my face. Nothing was going to ruin my mood. Not even these horrible marble floors.  
"Zylli?"  
"Ah, Queen Susan. What can I do for you on this lovely day?"  
She smiles at me.  
"My, Zylli. You are in a lovely mood today."  
"Yes, your Majesty, I most assuredly am."  
"Well, that is good because I have a favor to ask of you."  
"Anything, your Highness."  
"We are having a…celebration of sorts this evening."  
"You mean, a ball?" My smile falters.  
"Yes, Zylli. I'm afraid so. I know how much you dislike them, but this one is necessary."  
I groan. You know that good mood I was in? It's gone now.  
"Your Majesty, with all due respect, I have to wonder how any of them are necessary."  
"This one is to celebrate our return, to find Queen Lucy a suitor, and to celebrate your engagement."  
My eyes widen, "You know about our engagement? How?"  
"Zylli, you have lived here longer than me and yet you do not realize how quickly news spreads?"  
"Yes, I see your point. Wait, you need to find a suitor for Queen Lucy? Why?"  
"I am not saying she will have one after tonight, but she needs to start looking for one."  
"Again, with all due respect, you do realize the relationship between Tumnus and her Majesty, correct? I do not see her with anyone else."  
"Zylli…" She sighed, " Listen. I really and truly understand that you honestly hate these celebrations. I also know how protective you are of Lucy. But things are changing. You of all people should know this. It is time to allow these changes to take place."  
"Yes, your Majesty. I will see to preparations at once. Thank you, your Highness."  
I walked away, very stoic. I would do as I was told, but I wasn't going to be happy about it. I could hear her sigh as I walked away. I didn't care. She could sigh until her face turned purple. I wasn't happy with her right now.

* * *

I was seeing to the final preparations when I heard Oreius trot up.  
"I hear you became frustrated with Queen Susan."  
"I am still 'frustrated' if that is what you are implying."  
He grins and pulls me away from the group of fauns we had pulled together to play the music for the evening.  
"Zylli, do you not wish to celebrate about us?" He asked with a cheeky grin. That stupid grin. I love it so much, I hate it. Well, sort of.  
"That is not it and you know it. I want to celebrate our relationship on the mountaintops, but what I will not stand for is a forced relationship brought upon Queen Lucy."  
He kisses me gently and rests his forehead on mine.  
"I know, Zylli. I do not like it either. But we have no say in that area of their lives."  
"I know. That does not change how I feel though."  
He kisses my nose and forehead and starts pulling on my hand.  
"Come, Zylli. The ball is about to begin, and you are not even ready yet." 


	7. Anger and Bliss

DISCLAIMER: Wanna know what I own? Zylli. That's it, Ladies and Gents. I own nothing else. Sorry. I only play with Oreius….

TO MY REVIEWERS: I LOVE YOU! I got two awesome reviews which inspired me to write another chapter. Ms Greenleaf has been fantastic! And so have the rest of you. You are all inspirations.

Now then, here is another chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7

I glared at every male that walked within 10 feet of Queen Lucy. I don't mean SOME of them. I mean ALL of them. I hated them with every fiber of my being. If they wanted her, they had to impress me first. I was finally ordered to go away and have fun. Ha. Right.

Well, I suppose I can find means of entertainment…coughOREIUScough

Oh, and I also hate every female that even looks at Oreius. I have waited a long time to have a relationship with him. Some Arabian-horse-bodied airhead won't take him away.

You just now noticed? I'm very bitter right now. Queen Susan did this to me. It is only when I'm around Oreius that I'm not so hateful. So, I better go find him.

* * *

OREIUS' POV (point of view, for those of us who have no idea what that means)

I smile at her. She is beautiful when she is angry. But there must be a limit on everything.

I grin that silly grin she professes to love as she walks toward me. She has a grimace on her face.

"Oreius?"

"Yes, beloved light of my life?"

She cracks a small smile.

"How much longer do I have do deal with these freeloaders?"

"I seriously doubt that they are 'freeloaders.'" I hand her a drink.

She grumbles and looks around the room.

"Oreius?"

"Hmm?"

"When we get married, we are having a small ceremony."

* * *

Back to Zylli now…

The "celebration" was finally over. Thank the Lion. I finally decided to make up with Queen Susan. There was no real reason to be angry with her. That, and Lucy didn't like any of the possible suitors there. That made me happy beyond belief.

As much as I enjoy having constant company, it was time for me to just be alone. I told Oreius that I was going to go read the stars and have some alone time. I promised I wouldn't be out late. He let me go without a parade following me. Thank goodness.

I just sat there, pondering how life got me to where I am. I read the stars and saw happiness and love. I grinned in spite of myself.

"Zylli, is that you?"

Where have I heard that voice before? It sounds so familiar…

"Oh, for the Lion's sake! Zylli, I know it is you. Turn around!"

Oh, yes. I remember that voice! I whip around to look. I see a dryad pulling herself from her tree. Once she steps out of it, she looks at me and beams an enormous smile.

"Miyanda! I have not seen you in so long!"

Mianda is an Oak dryad. She has long, deep brown hair and she is strongly built. She has a look of power, pride, and extreme happiness in her eyes.

I leapt up and trotted over to her. We embrace happily.

"Oh, but I have seen you! Galloping about with a new love! I never thought that day would come!"

"Miya, I am to be married!"

"Really? Oh, by the Lion! That is wonderful!"

We walked around and caught up on what we have missed. We haven't seen each other since the war, you know.

"So, Zy, tell me about Oreius. You must have broken through quite a shell to get him to marry you."

"That is the part I never understood, Miya. Yes, I have always been attracted to him, even when I did not know it! However, he was the one who initiated the relationship. Of course, I helped him along the way. Poor creature did not know what to do half the time!"

"You helped him? Ha. You were never one for relationships either, Zy."

"Oh, hush." I laugh, "You are right, I suppose."

"How did the relationship happen so fast? I thought you centaur-folk were too picky."

"We are not picky! Miya, unlike you, we do not go and chase everything we find attractive!"

We both laughed at how true the statement was.

"Oh dear."

"What, Zy?"

"I told Oreius I would not be out too late. If I do not get back soon, he will send a search party."

"Well, if you do not forget about me again, I will let you go home. I need my sleep also."

* * *

I was walking through the Throne Hall to get to my quarters, when I see a frantic Oreius come toward me.

"Zylli! I was so afraid for you! Where were you?"

I grin. I love how paranoid he is.

"Oreius, my beloved, I found an old friend in the gardens tonight. That is why I was late."

"An old friend? Who?"

"Her name is Miyanda. She is of the dryad-folk."

"Oh."

"Good night, my lovely paranoid beloved."

I kiss him on the nose and leave him in the Hall.

* * *

Authors note:

I wanted to apologize if my last chapter was too raunchy. But believe me, that is as bad as it will get.

I thought I would introduce my Maid of Honor now. Even though i don't plan of the wedding to be up for another chapter or two. She is based off of a friend from school. She is very bubbly and outgoing, so I hope I capture her personality well. The character's name was found in and it means "Roots".

Until next time!


	8. Our Past

Hello Reviewers! How are you all?

Ok. I admit it. I've been away for a long time… and the writer's block isn't fun either.

But I have to thank the reviewers and some encouragement from my new reviewer, Reepicheepet.

Anyway…I've decided that this chapter is mainly a sort of reflection for Zylli. So please ignore the clips from the movie. I feel it is necessary to understand the background of her relationship with Oreius before I move on to their wedding…which is within the next two chapters.

Disclaimer Thingie: I don't own Oreius. Nor do I own anything else in the Narnia universe. I only own Zylli.

Chapter 8

Two months. I only had two months of freedom left. Well, not that I mind of course… it's just a strange thought to think that in a few weeks, I will be the wife of the great Oreius…it makes one want to scream for both joy and fear.

Thank Aslan I have Miyanda to talk to. Sadly, however, she has no clue as to what it feels like to be engaged to anyone. She's a free spirit that doesn't want the confines of marriage. She's a lover at heart.

"Zy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea of how stressed you look?"

"No, but I am guessing that I look stressed enough for you to mention it."

"You look like Death."

"That comment made me feel better. Thank you."

She laughs at my sarcasm, but suddenly gets serious.

"Oreius is not any better, you know."

"Yes, I noticed. He looks like he will kill anyone who gets in his way."

"He almost strangled one of the fauns in the wedding orchestra the other day."

"What?"

"He did it when you were looking at wedding clothes."

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh.

"You are right. We need to get away."

After watching Oreius seek and destroy, well, almost destroy for a day. The idea of running away became a plan.

"What are you up to, my light?"

"I am packing, beloved."

"Why? Where are you going?" the poor dear looked panicked. Well, as panicked as Oreius gets.

"WE are going on a trip."

"Why?

I answered without looking up, "Miyanda pointed out that I look stressed beyond belief and that you are on a killing spree."

"Really?"

"Yes, Oreius. She did. Do want to explain yourself?"

He dropped his eyes and turned to look out of the window.

"I wanted it to be perfect for you."

"What?"

He turns back to me, now surer of himself.

"I wanted it all to be perfect for you, for my bride to be."

"Well, beloved, I suppose I have no choice but to forgive you," I grin, "Now go pack. We leave in the morning."

"Why exactly are we going?"

"I told you that we were going to run away one day."

For the first time in a long while, Oreius laughs one of his hearty laughs.

"Welcome to our home away from home."

"It is lovely."

He eyes me with a suspicious grin. I realize his intentions.

"But I refuse to sleep with you, Oreius."

He groans in disappointment.

"Oh, alright."

"I am sure you can wait the month and a half until our marriage."

"We shall see."

The month we spent in our cottage was lovely. We plan on going back tomorrow morning so that we can finish up on the little things that Miyanda may have forgotten to cover.

Right now, we are doing what we normally do. Oreius is asleep and I am playing with his hair and thinking.

What am I thinking about, you ask? Well, if you must know, my thoughts are on the times in Aslan's camp.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Good morning, General Oreius. I trust that last night's rescue efforts were successful?"

"Good morning to you, Commander Zylli. Yes, our efforts were not in vain."

"I am thankful."

He grunted in agreement.

Awkward silence.

I clear my throat, "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think--"

"General! General Oreius, sir! You must come! You must hurry!"

"What is it, my Gryphon friend?"

"The White Witch is here! She demands council with Aslan!"

He growled and turned to me.

"Commander, we are needed. Our conversation will have to wait."

"Certainly, General. Now come, we must hurry!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I sigh to myself as I remember that moment. I can't remember what I was going to ask him.

Oreius was still asleep and I wasn't tired, so I kept reflecting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Commander? You must wake up! We possibly have a terrible situation."

Oreius was shaking me awake. I jolt up and look around, knife in hand. And thanking Aslan that I decided to sleep fully dressed last night.

"What is it? What is wrong?"

"A dryad informed King Peter that the Queens had witnessed Aslan's death."

"Aslan? Dead? It cannot be! Surely the Queens were seeing things…"

"That is our hope, but we must rendezvous with the High King at Aslan's tent."

I jump up and put on the bare necessities (weapons, you sick minded weirdos.)and gallop with Oreius over to King Peter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"This is insane! I cannot believe he is making me serve as an archer. Everyone knows I that I will better serve Narnia in hand to hand combat!"

"Relax. At least you did not have to sit there and see the Queens weep as they told you to spread the word that Aslan is dead."

"You are right, Miya. I apologize."

"It is alright. I am just glad I did not yell when I received bad news, like you did."

I groan at the memory of snarling at Oreius when he forced me to be an archer. And she smiles.

"Miyanda, I am beyond stressed. Please do not add guilt."

She laughs at me, links her arm with mine and looks up at me.

"Come on, Zy. Let me get you a drink."

"Sorry, Miya. I cannot. I have to get ready."

"Oh. I remember. The fate of the world will be on the line soon."

"Mm hmm. Now, if you would excuse me, I need to gear up and head to the archers' point."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I look down at Oreius' sleeping form. His face is gentle-looking while he sleeps. I'm so lucky to have him. I almost lost him in the war. I thank Aslan every day for bringing Oreius back from stone. My eyes tear up at the memory.

The troops were retreating. We were shooting. Black dwarves came out of nowhere. I gasped in horror as my Unicorn friend was hit by an arrow, causing him and the King to fall. I was about to join the other archers in running down there, then something happened.

Oreius and Rampage the Rhino ran into the opposing army. They were fighting beautifully. Then Rampage fell, I couldn't see why from up here, but I guessed that the culprits were Ankleslicers. He told me later that that was what had happened. (Queen Lucy healed him, by the way.)

I focused on Oreius. He slashed left and right. He killed the Witch's General. Then he started running for the White Wretch. I thought he was going to succeed… I was severely wrong.

I screamed as he turned to stone. That was it. Something inside me snapped. I came out of my stupor and I started running as fast as my legs would allow in the terrain. I killed all of the Witch's minions that got in my way. But I never made it to her. I got caught in a fight with some minotaur. I finally killed him when Aslan arrived. He got to her before I did. I trotted over to King Peter to see if he was alright. I came up just as the queens did. Edmund? Oh no! Where did he go? I ran after the others. We found him in a patch of flat ground, gasping. Thank the Mane that Queen Lucy was there with her vial.

After I made sure King Edmund was alright, I ran and looked for Oreius. I don't know how long it took me to find him. 10 minutes? An hour? I doubt anyone knows. When I found him, it was too terrible to bear. His face was almost too awful to look at. It was angry and itcontorted terribly. I am sure anyone about to cut the Witch's head off would have looked like that, but it is not something anyone wants to freeze so that everyone can see it.

I fell in front of him, tears running down my face.

"I would have been there, sir. I would have protected you. I would be the one turned to stone, so that you could breathe without care."

I whip around when I heard someone approach. It was Aslan.

"Dear one, why do you weep?"

"Oh, Aslan! I am filled with such guilt. I know that the past cannot be changed, but at the very least could you make it so he can breathe again?"

"Do you believe that this is your fault?"

I nod slightly and look into his eyes.

"This was the fault of no one but the White Witch. Do not dwell on what would have happened."

The look in his eyes made me feel the strength in my legs again. Before I stood, he gave me a warm lion-kiss. I rose and bowed to him. He walked over to Oreius and restored life to his shape.

Oreius collapsed and I was told to keep him awake until Queen Lucy could get here with her vial.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I must have been crying too loudly, because Oreius woke with a start and immediately held my face in his hands.

"Zylli! Are you alright? Did you have nightmare?" He asked as he searched my face.

"No," I sob, "I was just remembering."

"What sort of memory were you visiting that would make you cry?"

"The day you were turned to stone. I am so thankful Aslan brought you back!" I cry and I wrap my arms around him tightly.

He rubs my back to calm me down. When I am capable of speaking again, he pulls me up and looks in my eyes.

"My light, fear no more. I will never be turned to stone again. I will breathe freely until the day I die. And I will love you with every breath until and beyond that day."

I smile a tear-stained smile.

"Oreius? Tell me a story, please? I do not think I will be able to sleep without one."

"Which one would you like?"

"Ours."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone! What did you think? I'm not too sure of this one, so let me know what you think.

Oh! Who wants to be in the wedding? You can be anyone but the Maid of Honor. Just let me know what species you want to be, the basics of what you want to look like and your

name. THANKS!


	9. It All Leads to This

Disclaimer: Oh! Well what do you know? I don't own anything! YAY! Ok, that's a lie. I own Zylli. Oh yes.

Hey everyone! I'm glad I finally got some reviews. I wasn't going to write until I got some, and I was afraid that I would never write again! (hugs reviewers) Thanks so much!

I must ask for you to be patient with me. I am not only writing this story, I'm looking for a job to pay for college books, I'm the beta for two stories (GO READ I CAN'T TAKE IT IN and EXCUSE US WE'RE CRAZY), and I'm…yeah.

ANYWHO! Moving on.

Ok, just to let you guys know, I'm introducing a new character. If I find that I didn't describe them well enough in the context of the story, I will tell you about them in the author's notes at the end. THANKS!

* * *

Chapter 9

"I hate clothes."

Miyanda giggles at me, "Why?"

"I look terrible in them."

She laughs a full on laugh and shakes her head at me.

"No, the tailor has bad taste. You just have not found the wedding tunic that suits you."

"Fine. You pick something out."

As Miya walked over to the selection of clothing, a she-faun walks in. Her long black hair moves about as she trots in and her bright green sparkle with delight.

"Hey you two!"

"Hey Adel," Miya and I chorused.

"What are you doing?" our faun friend asked.

"Zy is having a hard time finding the perfect wedding tunic."

"Really? Would you like me to help?"

"We will take all the help we can get," I state.

* * *

So after several painstaking hours of shopping, we finally found the perfect one. 

"Oh, Zy!" Adel gasped, "This is the one!"

"If I was Oreius, I would take you here and now."

"Miya!" I gasp, surprised.

"I was only kidding, Zy. You are too serious sometimes," she says while giving me an impish grin.

I look in the mirror and I am pleased with what I see.

The tunic has an off-the-shoulder neckline with long bell sleeves (Think of the sleeves Arawen's dresses)(I'm not sure if I spelled her name right…). The front is long enough to cover where my two halves meet and form-fitting enough to show off the feminine curves I possess on my human half.

"With your hair pulled up, you will look like a goddess!" Miya gushes.

"What is wrong, Zy?" Adel asks.

"I am suddenly very nervous."

* * *

With less than two weeks to go, I had every right to be nervous. Thank Aslan that Oreius was handling the stress better than he was before we ran away. I'm too busy to show my nervousness. Miya and Adel make sure of it. Every day they have something for me to fuss over. Food one day, flowers the next. I hardly have any time for Oreius, and I miss him greatly. 

Miya, Adel and I had a few seconds one day to sit and drink tea and relax.

"Three days, Zy."

"Urg, do not remind me, Adel."

"Are we going to have to remind you of the joys of marriage?" Miya chuckled.

"Do not use my words against me, Miya."

The two giggle at me and continue with their tea.

"He is the one, is he not?"

Adel looks and me gives me a warm smile, "Yes, he is."

Miya lets out an unladylike sound that resembled a snort, "Of course he it! It is about time you figured that out."

Adel rolls her eyes.

* * *

'Hmm," I think as I stretch and yawn, 'what a lovely morning.' 

"ZYLLI!"

'Oh, Aslan. What now?'

"You are getting married today!" scream two very energetic women as they burst into my chambers.

"Miya, Adel, if you do not want to die and early death, I suggest you stop yelling."

"Alright."

We stare at each other for a few seconds. However, that didn't last long because suddenly we all started squealing like schoolchildren.

"By the Mane, Zy! How are you going to wait until nightfall? Dagan and I could barely wait for our wedding ceremony! And it was held in the morning!"

"You and Dagan were and still are insanely lovesick. It is a wonder that you have just recentlybecame pregnant, the way you two carry on."

She blushes and looks at her slightly pregnant belly.

"Just you wait, Zy. You are going to have miniature versions of you and Oreius running about before you know it!"

* * *

Oreius and I were allowed to eat an early breakfast together, just as long as we didn't see each other the rest of the day. It would be bad luck if we did. 

"Are you nervous, my light?"

"I am far and beyond nervous."

"Why?"

"I am not sure. Adel says it might be because I do not want to disappoint you. She felt the same way on her wedding day."

His body resonates with a deep chuckle.

"I see no way for you to disappoint me."

"Are you nervous, beloved?"

He eyes me while he takes a sip of his tea.

"If I say yes, you have to promise to not tell everyone."

I grin at him and wrap my arms around his neck, giving him a kiss on the tip of his ear. Which in turn causes him to shiver (Oh, behold my power).

"Excuse me, lovebirds?"

I groan and look at Miya's cheeky grin.

"Yes?"

"It is time for you to leave each other now. Do not want to risk disaster, do we?"

"She is right," Oreius chuckles, "it is time for us to relax and prepare for the biggest moment of our lives."

He kisses my nose, rises and walks off.

* * *

I am sitting in my chambers, trying to remain calm. Only two hours to go. 

Queen Susan ordered that she would be the one to do my hair. She refused to let anyone else do it. So, as she was putting pins in it, Queen Lucy begged me to let her help me get ready. Since she has gotten very good at doing braids (Not those easy ones, but the complex ones. Hey, she can do anything when she works at it.), I told her she could brush and braid my tail. Unless, of course, she found that too appalling. Surprisingly, she heartily agreed to do it.

"There. Done!" Queen Susan declared proudly.

I look in the mirror and gasp at what I see.

My long hair was pulled up in a slightly 'messy' but beautiful mound on top of my head. The Queen had stuck daisies here and there and let some strands hang down around my face.

"Oh, Queen Susan! It is beautiful!"

She just grinned triumphantly at me and went to help Queen Lucy with my tail.

I sat there and waited for the Queens to finish my tail. Wincing every now and then when they pulled a hair in my tail.

"Are you ladies almost done in here? We need to start getting lined up and--"

"Oh, relax Peter! We have plenty of time."

"Lu, we start in 15 minutes!" King Peter groaned.

"Oh, Aslan help me." I breathe.

"You are going to do just fine, Zylli," Susan says as she rubs my shoulders.

"Besides, we are done with your tail now!" Queen Lucy energetically squeaks.

* * *

My cousin, Jabari, stood next to me as we waited for the go-ahead to start down the aisle. 

"Nervous, my little cousin?"

"You have no idea. By the way, thank you for agreeing to give me away."

"What else is family for?"

"I just wish Mum was talking to me."

"If she did not have thatexcuse for a husband, I am sure she would have been here."

"Maybe."

"Forget her. You look amazing and it looks like you are going to marry an amazing centaur."

I blush, "Thank you. Yes, he is wonderful to me."

Miya looks back at me and whispers, "Are you ready?"

"You have an impatient Maid of Honor," Jabari jokes.

"I heard that," she retorted.

I giggle and nod to her, "Yes, Miya. I am ready."

She grins to Adel, my bridesmaid and nods to someone I couldn't see.

When she nodded, the ceremony began.

"Well," I whisper to myself, "here we go."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

Well? How is it?

If you hurry, I'll add you in. Just remember to tell me what species you want to be, the basics on how you look and if you are going to provide me with a name or if you want me to come up with one for you.

Here is some info on the characters that I didn't describe in here:

Dagan: He is a faun and is Adel's husband. They have been married for about a year. He has short, curly ebony hair and brown eyes. He is loyal, funny and passionate.

Jabari: He is a centaur and is Zylli's cousin, if you couldn't tell. He is currently single, but most centaurs are. He has long ginger-colored hair. He is patient, kind, and intensely passionate when he believes in something.

Adel: This character is **based** off of Mrs. Peacock (a reviewer and somewhat of a beta). She is not a perfect interpretation of her. I have only tried to capture her personality. She is a faun and is Dagan's wife. She has long black hair and green eyes. She is two to three months pregnant with her first child. She is a happy-go-lucky kind of woman andis faithful and loving.

Reviews make me write. I refuse to put up any more without at LEAST one review.


	10. An End to Singularity

Disclaimer…Thing: OK! Let's try this again. I do not own Oreius. I do not own Narnia. I do not own the Pevensies. I DO, however, own Zylli, Miyanda, Adel, Dagan, Jabari, and any unrecognizable characters you may see.

Get it? Got it? Good.

Where's the love, people? I NEED REVIEWS! Stop reading and not reviewing! I need to know if this sucks or if it's good.  
I've decided to use contractions when they are talking. I'm tired of making it sound insanely formal. Let me know if I should change it back.

OK, here we go!

* * *

Chapter 10

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. Too bad I didn't notice any of it. I was too focused on Oreius. His face was smiling and comforting. He was in his military uniform, which glistened in the sun. His hair was pulled back, except for the occasional ringlet that fell on the sides of his face.

You are probably expecting me to describe every moment of the wedding. Well, too bad. I don't remember it. As I said previously, I can only remember Oreius. Actually, I can only remember his face. Nothing more, nothing less.

Well, the kiss was phenomenal…

I can't believe that we actually invited this many people. I don't even know most of them. Friends of Oreius, I suppose. He told me to grin and bear it. The reward for good behavior would come later. (Gee, wonder what THAT could be?)(Insert sick giggling here)

"Zylli!" an excited Adel came up and hugged me to the best of her ability. I ended up bending down so I could hug her back.

"Well, Zy," Miyanda smirked, "what does it feel like to be married?"

"I'll let you know tomorrow," I say with a wicked grin.

"You are so sick."  
"Comes from my being friends with you."

"So, Zy, when will we expect to see little versions of yourself and Oreius?" Adel giggles.

Miyanda snorts and starts to giggle at me as I blush furiously.

"Adel!" I hiss in a whisper.

"I'm only jesting, Zy!"

I roll my eyes and look around and can't help but smirk as Dagan comes up and hands Adel some tea.

"Oh, Aslan I wish I could have a real drink."

"Now, now, dearest. You know you can't."

"Zylli, be thankful you are not partial to parties. You won't be able to drink."

Miyanda lets out yet another unladylike noise, "Another reason for me to never settle down."

* * *

"My light, you shouldn't make that face. It distorts you beauty. Not that I don't find it amazingly attractive…"

"If I didn't have to speak to so many people, I wouldn't be making this face."

He laughs at me before he speaks, "Dear light, you don't have to withstand this much longer."

"I really hope so."

He wraps his arm around my shoulders and kisses my brow.

"Just think," he almost whispers, "we only have to eat the cake and then you are all mine."

I giggle as he lets out a growl in my ear.

"Oreius, it seems to me that you will have to be the patient one now."

* * *

Miyanda's POV

They look so happy. Except when someone walks up to Zylli, congratulating her. Poor dear. She hates it when she has to talk to people she doesn't know.

"Excuse me?"

By the Mane. What now?

"Yes?" I groan, without turning.

"Are you going to share the wine with everyone else, or are you going to keep it for yourself?" I hear a cheeky voice say.

I turn to give them an equally cheeky remark.

But I stop. I find myself staring into the most haunting sea foam green eyes I have ever seen.

"Well?" he says as he continues grinning at me.

"Well…I was planning on getting immensely drunk, but if you must have some."

He chuckles at me and pours himself a glass.

"Now why would a pretty lass, such as yourself, want to get that drunk?"

"Entertainment value." I say simply and wink at him.

"Is that so?" His eyes twinkle.

He continues to watch me sip my wine.

"So, who are you?" I ask.

"Oren of the Ash Trees, at your service." He grins as he gave a sweeping bow.

"Is that so? Well, I'm Miyanda of the Oak Trees." I curtsy.

"Pleasure to meet you!"

"Oh, no. Pleasure is all mine."

* * *

Zylli's POV

I turn and happen to see Miya having a cute conversation with an attractive dryad. I cock my head to get a good look at him.

He is around her age. Maybe a little older. He is a tough and hardy looking fellow with long medium-green hair.

"What are you looking at?"

I turn to Oreius, who is wearing a look of curiosity on his face.

"Oh, I'm just looking at Miya and her new friend."

He looks at the two and chuckles.

"That's Oren. Cheeky little creature."

I look at him and flash a grin, "Then he is perfect."

* * *

Oreius and I aren't much for dancing. Let's face it, we both have four left feet. (Come on, you had to find that somewhat amusing!) So, why the little band played we watched and whispered sweet nothings in each other's ear. Adel and Dagan are practically one creature, they are so close to one another. As always, they are connected at the mouth. It makes one wonder if they have another means of breathing. Miyanda and Oren are cute to watch. They seem almost unsure. They don't want to settle down, but you can tell that they like each other. I turn to watch the Kings and Queens. King Peter has found a lovely dryad to dance with. King Edmund is dancing with a naiad, she's rather pretty too. Queen Susan is dancing, in a way, with a young dwarf. Queen Lucy and Tumnus are dancing and they move closer and closer with each passing moment.

"Zylli!"

I turn to see Adel coming toward me.

"Have you seen Miya? It's almost time for the cake!"

I flash a wicked grin.

"Yes I have, in fact."

She raises an eyebrow at me, "Now, Zy. What on Earth is that grin supposed to mean?"

I point in the direction of the 'couple'. They are dancing together slowly, gazing into each other's eyes, they obviously didn't notice that everyone stopped dancing.

She gives a grin that is just as evil as mine.

"It seems to me, dear Adel, that Miya is falling in love."

"She will deny it, you know. She will just say she was drunk…and she probably is."

I sigh, "Yes, she will say something like that. So you and I will have to push her in the right direction."

* * *

After cutting the cake and tossing the flowers, it is time to wish our friends goodbye so we can…leave.

"Adel?"

"Yes?"

"What's is like?" I whisper.

She softly smiles at me, "Like dying, going to heaven and coming back."

Miya groans, "She makes it sound flowery and like cheap poetry."

"Alright then, Miya. What do you think it's like?" I grin.

She ponders a moment and looks up at me, "It's like the feeling you get in the heat of battle mixed with raw passion and immense pleasure and they are injected into your core at one moment to the point where you don't know if you can stand it. But somehow you want nothing more than to continue having that feeling."

Adel and I look at her in awe.

"What? Honestly, Adel. It's sad that you could describe it like that. You've done it so many more times than I have."

I roll my eyes at her and I hug them both farewell.

"Good luck!" they whisper.

* * *

By the Mane! I'm so nervous. I wonder if Oreius feels the same? Of course not. Females have thrown themselves at him for years. I'm sure he's done this before…

"Zylli?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You're nails are digging into my arm."

"Oh," I whisper as I pull away from him, "I'm sorry. Just a little nervous is all."

He gives me an understanding smile and pulls me to the cabin we were in not too long ago.

"You don't have to be nervous. I will take care of you."

I grin nervously at him, "Alright."

We get inside and I look around the room.

"So?" Oreius asks as he runs his fingers up and down my arms, causing me to shiver.

"Well, I was thinking of maybe unpacking and--"

I'm cut off as he captures my lips with his. I'm spellbound by the passion and we somehow end up in our bedroom.

I do somehow remember kicking the door shut.

* * *

Author's note:

Howdy all! Yes. It's been awhile. I haven't been inspired lately. But I've been chatting with a friend, Mrs. Peacock (or imadaywalker, as she's known in the dA), and she has helped me along.  
I have to say, this was probably the toughest chapter to write. Especially the dreaded wedding night. I didn't want to share more info than necessary and I'm told I got it right.  
Oh yeah, I introduced a new character. I feel I have described him enough in the chapter. Yes, he is a love interest for Miya, but I won't share more than that.  
Have a nice day and PLEASE! For the love of Mercy, REVIEW!


	11. Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia nor any of its original occupants. I DO own Zylli, Miya, Adel, Dagan, Oren, and everyone else who you do not recognize from the books and the movie.

Hey everyone! Yeah. I haven't felt like writing in a long time. Lack of reviews, I suppose. It's kind of hard to be inspired when only one person besides myself cares. So, thank you Meg! (imadaywalker on the dA. Mrs. Peacock at Fanfiction)(Go read her story, A Perfect Storm.)

Actually, everyone at has been lovely. But I doubt I will post anymore at They make it difficult to post. (the "errors")

Without further ado, here's Chapter 11!

* * *

Chapter 11

I wake up and stretch. I look about and smile as I lay in our very large and rumpled bed. Looking over, I see Oreius' sleeping form, his face calm as he sleeps.

I decide to surprise him with breakfast, so I slowly get up so that I won't wake him.

I move into the kitchen and grab a few things for us to eat. When I say a few, I mean a lot. We centaurs eat a lot.

As I am cooking our breakfast of eggs, sausage pies, fruit, and sweet rolls, I hear Oreius wander in. He stands next to me and wraps an arm around my waist.

"Smells fantastic, my love," he whispers as he kisses my neck.

"Now now, Oreius! We need to eat first so we have the energy."

"I think I can find it without food."

"But I worked so hard on it."

"Oh, I suppose I can wait," he sighs and kisses my nose.

He sets himself down at our table and I place a large plate full of food in front of him and I give him a large bowl of orange juice.

"Goodness, my light! You really outdid yourself."

"Don't expect this every morning. This is a special occasion," I say and wink as I sat down with my own food.

As I eat, he keeps looking at me. I get to a point to where I wonder why he's doing it. Is there something on my face?

"What, Oreius?"

"You should be nude more often."

I give him a weird look, "What are you talking about? I have a robe on!"

"I mean, you should be nude more often. As in, don't wear that silly robe."

I gape at him, "Oreius, you do realize I have to be out in public, right? I work for the Kings and Queens. I can't be nude around them like I can other centaurs!"

"So? Be nude at home."

I grin and shake my head in amusement, "I'll think about it."

"Good. Now hurry up, I'm done eating and I don't like to wait."

* * *

Our honeymoon didn't last long, no longer than 4 days. We both had duties to fulfill. When we arrived at our little home near the castle, Oreius was called to counsel with the High King Peter. Oh well, it was nice to relax for a few days. Now it's off to make ends meet.

"Zylli!" an overexcited Queen Lucy yelled as I entered the Throne Room. She ran toward me with her arms open wide.

"Good morning Queen Lucy!" I grin as I hug her. Queen Susan walks toward me, calmer than her sister.

"Hello, Zylli!"

"Good morning Queen Susan," I smile, "I don't suppose you two missed me?"

"Miss you?" King Edmund saunters up, "They almost didn't last the four days you were gone."

"Oh, quiet Ed!" Queen Lucy hisses as she swats at him.

"He's right though," Queen Susan admitted, "We were going mad."

"Well no need to fear that! You have my full attention all day!"

* * *

"You were right Miya."

"I was?"

"Yes. It was the most sensual experience of my life."

"Oh, that. Told you so!"

"Honestly, Miya, must you always be like that?"

"Like what, Adel?"

"Like you know everything."  
"Oh, come off it. You're just angry that your husband isn't willing to run to the other end of Narnia to get you the food you crave."

I giggle at the two. Adel was prone to being cranky. But that is understandable. She has been pregnant for six months now.

"I can't help it that bananas only grow so far away."

Miya rolls her eyes and sips on her tea.

"So, Miya, have you seen Oren lately?" I ask.

"Well, we…maybe."

"Oh, there isn't a chance you're interested in him, is there?" I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Shut up! Not all of us fall in love quickly."

"Who said you had to be in love?"

She once again rolls her eyes.

"I can't believe you've been married for almost two weeks!" Adel giggles.

"I know! We have had so much fun so far."

Miya lets out an unladylike noise, "You're newlyweds. Of course it's fun! Never stays that way."

"How do you know?" Adel asks grumpily, "Dagan and I have had a fantastic time!"

"Because you two keep having--"

"Come on you two. Did you two argue like this while I was gone?"

"No. It's only mood swings, Zy. And Miya is just as frustrated as I am."

"Hmm. Well, I'm not ready to go through that anytime soon."

Miya nodded in agreement.

* * *

Oh, Aslan. I feel awful. I've thrown up twice already today. I had to send Oreius to Cair Paravel to tell their Majesties that I was too sick to tend to the Queens. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay and try to make me feel as comfortable as possible. If I could get up from sink that I was currently being sick in, I would have shoved him out the door.

By the Mane," I groan as I rub my face. "Why do I feel so terrible?"

The sink didn't answer.

* * *

"I don't understand, Adel. I have been sick every morning for a week. Then the rest of the day, I still feel terrible."

"Are you sick?" Miya asks.

"I think so. I may just have something that is going around."

"Nothing is going around, Zy."

"Well, could it be food poisoning?"

"It's been too long for that."

"Do you feel better after you eat?" Adel asks, with a look I can't really understand.

"Yes, strangely."

"Hmm." Adel's look almost has an air of certainty.

"What?"

"Nothing, but I suggest going to see the Healer."

* * *

Oreius made me go see the Healer. Damn Dagan talking to him. I hate men who listen to their wives and tells their friends to do something. I hate the Healer. They only give you medication and send you home. But, he's forcing me to go, so I have no choice. Thank the Lion that I was capable of moving without being sick at the time of day I went.

"Good afternoon, Zylli."

"Hello." I mumble.

"How are we feeling today?"

I hate how doctors and nurses say 'we'. What's this 'we' dirt? Do they have a mouse in their pocket?

"Fine."

"Oh, come now. Oreius tells me you have been sick every morning and sometimes at night."

"Because I have been."

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"I have never met a creature as stubborn as you."

"Look, Doctor, just tell me what's wrong so you can give me some medicine so I can go home."

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Well, I learn something new everyday. Throwing up is good now."

"In this context, yes."

"What do you mean, 'context?'"

"Zylli, I have wonderful news for you."

* * *

I wander home in shock. I never thought that this was a possibility. Oreius leaps at me when I walk in the door.

"What was it? What's the diagnosis? Are you alright? What did he give you?"

"Oreius, I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything my light! Whatever you need!"

"Sit down and shut up. I have something important to say."

He sits down with a worried look on his face, like I'm going to say I'm dying.

"Oreius, I have wonderful news."

His face screws into a weird look.

"Oreius," I inhale, "I'm pregnant."


	12. Season of Change

DISCLAIMER: yeah. Narnia isn't mine. If you see characters that C.S. Lewis did not make, they are mine.

HEY EVERYONE! Miss me? Hope so. Anyway, I'm really sorry I haven't worked on this story in…forever. SUPER busy and I have been doing other stuff. The depression hasn't helped any either.

I have gotten rave reviews on this story. I really appreciate it! I feel so loved.

Anyway, here's chapter 12.

* * *

Chapter 12 

He just gaped at me.

"Oreius, say something."

He lets out a gurgle and continues to stare at me.

I frown, "If you can't say anything, then I'm going to work."

I started to head toward the door when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Zylli, are you serious? We are going…to have a baby?"

I turn to him with tears in my eyes and smile, "Yes, Oreius. You are going to be a father."

His usual stone-like exterior melted and he enveloped me in his strong arms.

"By Aslan, Zylli! I have never been so happy!"

"Me either!" I smile into his chest.

"This baby is going to get the best of everything!"

I smile as he starts moving about the house, pointing out what needs to be changed and what we should add on. He suddenly stops and turns to me.

"We should move."

"What?" I giggle, "What's wrong with this house?"

"Well, don't you feel that it's too small?"

"Oreius, my beloved, this is a very big house. We don't use three of the rooms. I'm sure the baby will have enough room."

He just nods and looks around. He suddenly has a wicked grin on his face.

"What? What are you thinking about?" I ask, with a hint of a giggle.

"I have the right to brag to the men now."

"You males. Is that all you do? Brag?" I laugh

"Hmm, mostly." He wraps his arms around me and smiles down at me, "But not all creatures have such wonderful things to brag about."

* * *

"I knew it! I thought that was the cause!" Adel cried triumphantly through the maternity tunics. 

"Great. Another moody female." Miya rolled her eyes and held up a pretty green tunic.

I glare at her and shake my head, "What's your problem?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you? Oren won't leave her alone."

"He feels that we need to court."

I grin at her, "Oh, so someone is interested in you?"

She hides a grin behind a tunic, "So?"

"I find that rather interesting."

"Oh, shut up and find a tunic."

* * *

I walk into the Throne room and see four very bored Kings and Queens. I decided to fix it. 

"Your Majesties," I state, "You all are going to be Aunts and Uncles."

Queen Lucy's face lights up and she squeals.

"Oh, congratulations!" Susan beams.

"I wondered why the General was in such a good mood," King Peter commented.

"Did the Healer say when you are due?"

"From the middle to the end of January."

"Oh, Zylli! I'm so excited!" Queen Lucy giggles.

"I am too!" I beam.

"How much longer can you work for us?"

"Don't you worry, I'm not leaving for awhile. The Healer will tell me how long I can work."

"I refuse to overwork you, Zylli." Queen Susan stated in her motherly tone.

"You never overwork me."

"Are you sure?" King Edmund asks.

"My dear King, have I ever lied to you?"

He gives me a wry look.

"Ok, so it was only that once."

* * *

A month later, poor Adel is very cranky. She only has two months to go and she has stated that she can't wait for the little bugger to pop out. Her husband is tired too…poor creature has had to go out in the middle of the night to fish for one particular fish she was craving.  
Me? Oh, I'm doing alright. I'm only one month along. The excitement has worn off and Oreius is back to normal. And if it's possible, I've been eating more. 

"So, Miya. What's new with you?"

She clears her throat and looks away. We can hear her mumbling, but we can't make out what she said.

"What?" Adel asks, with a huge bite of her fish sandwich in her mouth.

"Oren and I are courting."

I drop my spoon and smile widely.

"Finally!"

"What do you mean, 'finally'?"

"We have waited for two months for you and Oren to court!"

"Oh." she blushes.

"So, how did it happen?"

"We started taking walks through the gardens a few weeks ago…"

"And?"

"Well, last night he asked me if he could court me."

"Keep going!"

"And I said 'yes'."

Adel and I squeal like schoolchildren, and a group hug ensued.

* * *

"Zylli!" Miyanda yells as she burst through the front door to the house. 

I drop my book I'm reading and look at her in shock.

"It's time!"

I leap up, to the best of my ability…being three months pregnant has slowed me down…and I run out the door behind Miya.

"How long?"

"It started a little under an hour ago."

"How far along?"

"Very far."

We get to our destination and burst in the door to find Dagan pacing back and fourth.

"How are you Dagan?" I ask.

"Well--"

He is cut off by Adel screaming.

"By the Mane," he gasps, "I hate to hear her scream!" he cries.

I lay my hand on his shoulder and head upstairs to Adel's room with Miya. We open the door to see Adel's mother and the Healer hovering around Adel. Her mother moves and we get to see her. She is drenched in sweat and her hair is a mess. She sees us and whimpers.

"Oh, by the Lion, girls," she pauses and inhales sharply, her fists clenching tighter around a small pillow, and continues, "I don't know if I can do this!"

Miya goes to one side and I to the other to hold her hands.

"Don't worry, Adel," Miya whispers, "we won't let anything bad happen.

"Yeah. Besides, you are supposed to act like it doesn't hurt so I won't hate the idea of popping my kid out."

She chuckles at me and her breath hitches. She then let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Ok, dear," the Healer says as he takes charge, "it's time now. I need you to push."

It didn't last longer than 5 minutes. In 15 minutes, Dagan was sitting next to his wife as she held their baby boy for the first time.

"He's beautiful, Adel." I whisper.

"What are going to name him?" Miya asks.

"His name is Coen." Adel beams.

"Alright, come on Miya. Give them a chance to rest." I say as I drag her out of the room.

"Aw, come on Zy! Can't we stay a little longer?"

* * *

"I don't want children, Zy." 

"Why's that Miya?"

"Were you not just in there with Adel? Honestly Zy! That was horrifying."

"True, but did you see how happy and calm she was after?"

She grunts. "Zy?"

"Hmm?"

"How far along are you?"

"Three months. Why?"

"Just curious. How long are you going to work?"

"I honestly don't know, Miya. I haven't really thought about it."

"You should. You never know what might happen."

"That is true. I'll ask the Healer how long I should work."

* * *

"Ah! Good morning, Zylli! How are we feeling today?" 

Again with the 'we.' Honestly, it's annoying.

"I'm alright. I'm here for my monthly checkup and to ask how long I can work."

He pokes and prods at me, checking how things are coming along.

"You are doing very well. Quite healthy. I see this baby ready to come into the world in about five months."

"Alright. How long can I work?"

"Only three more months. No more."

"That means two months of just sitting around!" I'm not happy about this.

"No, you should still move around. But you cannot work. It would be too stressful."

"How is sitting with two Queens and letting them braid your hair stressful?"

"I'm sure you do more than that. I've seen the running around you do with them."

I curse under my breath and sigh, "Fine."

* * *

As I enter my seventh month, I can see why the Healer is making me abstain from my duties…it's hard carrying around a creature in your body. 

"Come on, Zylli! One more run through the Flower Field before you go!"

"I don't know, Queen Lucy, it's getting harder and harder to run."

"Lu! Zylli can't run like that anymore. Let's do something easier on her."

"Thank you, Queen Susan. I really do appreciate it. Don't worry, Queen Lucy, I promise I will run with you until one of us passes out when I'm no longer pregnant and I'm rested up."

"Alright!"

We are walking along in comfortable silence when Queen Lucy suddenly breaks the stillness.

"I think I'm falling in love."

I whip my head in her direction, "What? With who?"

"Mr. Tumnus." She bows her head so her hair hides her face.

I beam, "Really? Wonderful!"

They both gawk at me.

"You can't be serious." Queen Susan states incredulously.

"You are alright with this?" Queen Lucy asks hopefully.

"Of course. I've always thought you two would be together."

She beams gratefully up at me and she lightens her step.

"Why do you encourage her, Zylli?" Queen Susan smirks at me.

"Someone has to."

* * *

Adel has little Coen in her lap and I'm stuffing my face with my most recent craving. I won't describe it. You know it's bad if it makes Oreius gag. As these events are taking place, Miyanda comes waltzing up to us. 

"Why are you in such a good mood?" I ask, without looking up from my food.

"I have news," She said, almost dreamily.

"What's that?" Adel asks.

"I'm engaged to be married!" She exclaims as she holds out her branchy fingers for us to see the ring.

"Oh, Miya!" I exclaim, getting weepy. Curse these hormones.

"It's beautiful!" Adel smiles as she holds Miya's hand to get a better look. She shows it to Coen and he proceeds to suck on Miya's hand.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Hey guys! sorry about the wait. i've been suffering from depression and i just haven't felt inspired. 

I refuse to write more if i don't get reviews.


	13. Pain

AUTHORS NOTE:

SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in awhile. College and all that, you know. But, people have started begging for this, so I wrote another chapter. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sue me, and all you shall get is the lint in my pocket.

* * *

A TALE OF TWO CENTAURS, Chapter 13

Miya yanks her hand away, disgusted.  
"Get used to it, lover girl," Adel smirks, "cause if I know you, you will be a breeding machine"  
Miya just rolls her eyes and plops next to me.  
"By the Mane, Zy! What is that"  
"Don't ask." Dagan said dryly.  
I nod, "Yeah, this made Oreius sick"  
"Is it really that bad"  
"Yes." Oreius states as he slowly walks up. I begin to offer him a kiss and he shakes his head 'no', holding his stomach. I just shrug and go back to eating.  
"I never took you as one to have a weak stomach, Oreius," Miya grinned.  
She didn't receive a response. Just the patented Oreius glare of doom.  
"Do I have to separate you two"  
"No, mother." Miya replies sarcastically.

I am now in my final month. Needless to say, I'm quite nervous. Oreius is spending more time with me and keeping me occupied. The Queens have even visited me at least once a week. I would go to Cair Paravel, but I can hardly move now. The Healer is visiting me almost everyday. I swear, the creature might as well live with us. He's constantly poking and prodding, asking how I'm feeling. I seriously just want this baby to pop out, just so he will leave me alone. "Zylli"  
"Hmm"  
"Have you thought of a name for the baby yet"  
"A couple. Have you"  
"I can't think of a girl's name"  
I look over my book and smirk at Oreius.  
"What makes you think the baby is a boy, beloved"  
"Just wishful thinking, I suppose"  
"Well, we'll find out soon enough."

OREIUS' POV

King Peter insisted that I leave the house for a couple hours. He apparently needs my help in planning. He claims that Zylli should be alright. I'm not so sure. She hasn't been herself today.  
We are is his office when Miyanda bursts into the room, panic stricken across her face.  
"Your Majesty! General Oreius! Zylli is in labor"  
My eyes grow large and I give King Peter a pleading look.  
"Please, King Peter. I must go to my wife"  
"Take my sisters with you. They will want to be there"  
I bow quickly and rush to the door.  
"Oreius"  
I turn my head, giving a look that said "this better be good"  
He smiles at me, "Good Luck"  
I nod again and run out the door.

QUEEN SUSAN'S POV

I am brushing Lucy's hair when we hear a banging on our door. Lu jumps up to answer and there is a panting Oreius in our doorway.  
"If you want to be there during my wife's labor, you must hurry, or I will respectfully leave you behind"  
Lu looks at me with wide eyes. She has never seen anyone in labor before.  
"Of course we want to be there," I reply, "but we are not as quick as you"  
"Get on my back, and do so quickly"  
Without question, we climb on and hold on tight. Never before have I seen the General run this fast or this hard before. I can hear Lu squealing, both from joy and fear. I am forcing my jaw shut. I have to be strong now.

QUEEN LUCY'S POV

Wow, this is incredible. I have never felt so…exhilarated before! Oreius seems so intent and Susan is so calm. I am nervous. I have never seen a birth before. Everyone said I was too young to understand it. Zylli, however, feels that I am enough of an adult to know what happens. She also wants me to be a caretaker for the baby, if something should ever happen to her. I was honored when she asked me this favor.  
I can feel the mood change more and more as we draw nearer and nearer to the little cottage that is Zylli's house.  
I hear a noise I have never heard before. Zylli scream.

ZYLLI'S POV

By the mane, this is painful. Not even getting stabbed during war was this bad. Adel is patting my forehead with a damp towel and Miya bursts into the room with clean towels and the Queens behind her.  
Poor Queen Lucy. Her eyes are wide as she stares at me. I'm calm at the moment, so I call her over.  
"Dear Queen Lucy, come here," I whisper.  
She comes forward and I take her hand.  
"I want you to understand something"  
"Alright"  
"I need you to be strong for me. I can't be strong enough on my own"  
"I understand, Zylli"  
"Good"  
A pain shoots through me and I do everything in my power not to crush the Queen's hand with my own. The Healer takes her away from me, telling her if she wants to keep her hand, she won't hold mine.  
Hours pass. Pain comes. Nothing happens. The Healer said it takes awhile for Centaur-folk to give birth. Adel sings to me and continues to wipe my forehead. Queen Lucy is stroking the hair on my horse half, she has no idea how calming it is. Queen Susan keep the water Adel is using fresh and cold and she keeps Oreius at bay. Poor Miya is standing in the corner, not knowing what to do. I eventually send her down to keep Oreius occupied.  
It is almost dusk when things change.  
"Alright dear," the Healer states as he positions himself, "it's time"  
I cry out as I feel my baby enter the world ever so slowly. Someone would hold my hands, but they saw me shred apart three pillows, and they dared not risk losing a limb.  
The agony felt as though it lasted for days, when in actuality, it only lasted a few minutes. After a day of labor and pain, I had given birth to a beautiful girl. The Healer cleaned her up and set her next to me. I looked at her in complete and utter awe. I had never seen anything so beautiful. Not even Oreius could compare, and that was saying a lot. She had dark red hair and freckled dotted her face. She looked up at me with the most beautiful eyes I had ever known. They looked like the sky before a storm, only a little more blue.  
Everyone in the room left and I heard Oreius standing in the doorway.  
"Beloved, do you want to meet your daughter"  
His eyes grow wide and he slowly comes to me. He looks down at her and I can see him melt. Tears fill his eyes and he lies down next to me and engulfs me in his arms.  
"Oh, my light. She's so beautiful. I love you so much"  
"I love you too, Oreius"  
He kisses my nose and turns to our new baby. He bends over and easily picks her up in his massive arms. She looks at him a moment and then nuzzles into his chest, yawns and falls asleep. I melt at the two.  
"What should we name her, my light?"  
"How about…Uri?"  
"Perfect."


	14. Life After Birth

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Due to the amazing comments and increase in faves and watches for this story, I decided to pick it up again as a hobby. It was nice to work on it again, kind of like seeing an old friend :)

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to find my style of writing and such again. I don't write near as much as I used to...

* * *

Chapter 14: Life After Birth

It has been a week since Uri was born. She is walking and follows me everywhere. Since she is still too small to hold my hand, she is always grasping onto my tail which I don't mind much. She doesn't pull often and when she does, I hardly notice. She is quiet like her father but I can see a fire in her eyes. She is going to be a strong she-centaur someday.

I sat with Adel and Miya, drinking tea and watching Coen and Uri play.

"We have the cutest children Narnia has ever seen."

"Ha. My children will be far more adorable."

"Just a few weeks ago you said you weren't going to have children."

"Things change." Miya grinned.

"Hello, ladies." Oreius smiled.

"Hello, my love" I reply, giving him a kiss before he plops down and serves himself some tea.

"I've spoken with the Headmaster. Uri may start her schooling next week. As well as Coen."

"Oh, thank you, Oreius. I thought Coen would never start his schooling."

"It wasn't a problem. The Headmaster is a friend of mine."

"Do you suppose they will be giving combat training?"  
"I wouldn't be surprised, my light. Although it is an era of peace, you never know what may happen."

"Yes. I hope she will be able to choose between the life of a soldier and something else, however. I want her to be happy."

"As do I, darling."

"Where are we going, Mum?"

"I'm taking you to school, sweetie."

"What's school, Mum?" she asks, still holding tightly onto my tail, eyes wandering.

"Well, sweetie, it's where you learn."  
"Learn what, Mum?"

"About everything, I suppose."

She makes a small noise of understanding and continues to take in the scenery.

"Well, sweetie, we're here."

We stop in a clearing where children of all races and creeds are running and playing. The adults are standing off to the side, waiting for the Headmaster to arrive. I saw Adel and she waved me over.

"So far, so good." she says with a sad smile.

"Oh, it'll be alright. I'm sure the Headmaster will take good care of them."

"It's just hard, setting your child free like this."

"It is hard," I sigh, "but it's for the best."

3 years later

Uri has grown and her head reaches my chest. She is still quiet and reserved and very gentle, but on the other hand very passionate and protective of her best friend, Coen. She hasn't taken a liking to combat like most her age, which is rather odd to say the least. She has been known to follow her father to the training ring willingly, but the idea of causing harm to someone else, even in jest, isn't something she is fond of at all. She still looks on the world with wide, observant eyes and with a calm mind. Coen has always known her to be this way, which is probably why he gave her a book with blank pages, ink and a quill. She is always writing or sketching. Those two got on well since the day they met, but they are starting to reach a fork in the road. He is very much like his father; headstrong and willing to serve Aslan and country in any way necessary. In less than a year, he will join the ranks of Narnia's army and start combat training, leaving Uri behind to figure out her life. She is in no way lazy. She works hard and she is willing to please, but it isn't easy to find a lifestyle when you're a centaur who wants more than a military life.

Uri's POV

"Mum," I poke my head out of my doorway and whisper, careful to not wake Da, "are you awake?"

I step carefully, holding my sketchbook tight to my chest as if some unseen force might take it away. I poke my head around doorways, so I won't have to walk more than necessary and I see her in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetie. How was your sleep?"

"About as good as usual. Inspiration struck again last night."  
"Oh?"

"Mhmm." I say, quietly, setting the table for the meal.

"What did you see this time?"

"Not entirely sure. I just drew. I thought I might give it to Susan today."

"She has always liked your work. That would be a good birthday present."

"I might also give her last week's sketch."  
"Have you taken that one to your Da yet?"

"I've thought about it. He isn't much for art, though."  
"Its not that he isn't much for it... He loves your work and is very proud of you."

"He was just hoping for a son who would like fighting as much as him?"

She sighs, "No. That's not it. This is a learning experience for him. The fact that he can deal with me is a miracle in of itself. You know what I'm like."

I grin as I think about the silliness my mother gets into. She is a good wife and mother and does what is expected of her, but there are days when she needs to feel the wind in her hair. My Da can be so straight-laced…very much a man of rules and protocol. So when she suggests running away or going swimming or when they just sit there and he braids her hair, it's a sight to behold. I think of my father as a giant of a centaur. He is a hero in his own right and he puts his nation and his family before himself.

"Perhaps you should go star-reading with him soon. That's something he really enjoys and that is where all those stories came from that he used to tell you at night. Perhaps it could be something you might like as well?"

I grin up at her, "That's a wonderful idea, Mum!"

"I have those from time to time," she winks. "Now, go wake your father up. Breakfast is ready."

I nod and stand up, careful to leave my sketchbook on the table.

Zylli's POV

I watch her saunter away, still trying to be quiet to allow Oreius those few more seconds of sleep. She truly is a doll and thinks nothing but the highest of her father. It is true that they are both similar yet different, but she will forever be daddy's little girl. With a slight shake of my head I turn back to the counter, finishing up bowls of fruit and juice and setting them to the side to be moved to the table with Uri returns. I pull a meat pie out of the oven when I feel an arm wrap around my waist.

"Good morning, sweet light," I hear a low and earthy voice rumble into my ear, "spoiling us with treats and pies this morning?"

I turn my head and look up at him. His face calm as always, his eyes quietly burning with passion and desire. I plant a small kiss on the end of his nose.

"Of course, darling. Today is a special kind of day."

"Well, every day is special with you," he winks and carries the bowls to the table.

"Flatterer." I say, cheekily.

"Mum?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"After breakfast, may I go see Queen Susan?"

"Absolutely. Oh, and remember what we talked about last night before bed…"

"Yes, Mum. I will look into it while I'm there."

After breakfast, Uri collects her things and places them in her knapsack and trots away towards Cair Paravel, waving daintily at us and the house as she leaves. She won't be home until dusk, which is fine. Oreius and I are settling into having alone-time again…something that just didn't exist for a long time.

I start washing up our mess from breakfast when I feel his hands run down the middle of my back, giving me goose bumps. He brushes my long hair to the side and kisses my neck and shoulders.

"Fancy meeting you here, Lover," his voice rumbles from the depths of his chest.

Needless to say, the dishes didn't get done today…


End file.
